heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Tuffnut Thorston
|personality = Dim-witted, Destructive, troublesome, frustrated, crazy, manipulative, brotherly |appearance = Male human with long blond hair, blue eyes |occupation = Dragon Rider Mystery Class specialist of the Berk Dragon Training Academy Demolitions expert of the Dragon Riders |alignment = Good |affiliations = Dragon Riders Hairy Hooligans Tribe House Thorston |goal = To find the hidden World and protect the dragons (Succeeded). |home = New Berk Berk Dragon's Edge |family = Ruffnut Thorston |pets = Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback) |friends = |enemies = Red Death, Drago Bludvist and his military, Dagur the Deranged (formerly), Alvin the Treacherous (formerly), Krogan, Viggo Grimborn, Ryker Grimborn, Johann, Eret (formerly), Grimmel the Grisly |likes = Blowing things up, causing mayhem and destruction, dragons (especially the Zippleback), reading (in secret), thinking positive |dislikes = Not being able to cause trouble, Ruffnut or his friends in mortal danger, not having Chicken around, studying, paying attention |powers = Knowledge of the Mystery class Intelligence (sometimes) Demolitions expert |fate = Says goodbye to Barf and Belch; later attends Hiccup and Astrid's wedding }} 'Tuffnut Thorston '''is one of the protagonists in DreamWorks' ''How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Tuffnut is one of Hiccup's best friends and a Dragon Rider and the brother of Ruffnut Thorston. His dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which he shares with his sister. Background Personality Tuffnut Thorston is a destructive teenager and loveable dimwit. He has a strong love-hate relationship with his sister, Ruffnut. They are each other's best friends, often seen together and causing massive destruction and pulling pranks on other people on Berk. However, despite them occasionally beating up each other, Tuff and Ruff hate it when the other is in danger. He worried about her excessively when Ruffnut was kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters and was glad to see her again. When they are reunited, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are both relieved to see each other again. They have only hugged once when Ruffnut and their friends convinced Tuffnut he wasn't turning into a mythical dragon known as the Lycanwing, an alleged dragon that was supposedly human at one point. He is the dominant twin, but his sister is slightly more intelligent than Tuffnut is. Fire example, Tuffnut warned Hiccup when the Dragon Hunters were sailing to Dragon's Edge in a nonsensical way. and Hiccup immediately turned to Ruffnut for a clearer explanation, which she provided for. Despite his recklessness , Tuff is resourceful, as sometimes, he and his sister can cause several breakthroughs when Hiccup is inspired by their ideas. He mostly followed Hiccup throughout their time as dragon Riders. Most of the time, he follows Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. Book Tuffnut appears in Cressida Cowell's book series The How to Train Your Dragon films were based upon. Here, he is named Tuffnut Junior. Movies How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon The Hidden World Gallery Tuffnut_-_HTTYD.png File:Tuffnut - HTTYD 1.png File:Tuffnut HTTYD 2.png File:Tuffnut - HTTYD 2.png File:Tuffnut - HTTYD RTTE.png 113 Dragon Riders watching Baby Hatched.png HTTYD Series one week.jpg Berk Vikings.png Tuffnut-and-Ruffnut-tuffnut-thorston-11943460-642-362.jpg Tumblr ntaiwyRaSS1sh0ytco1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline o0vwzdhddn1s8zbfz 1280.png 9b4b789dd5e87224719f6654f59ea1cc.jpg 113 Dragon Riders watching Baby Hatched.png Dragon riders - S2E11.png S2e1 03.png S3E5 The Gang.png Hiccup and tuffnut 511.png Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:TV show characters Category:Movie characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters in video games Category:Siblings Category:Cousins Category:Males